


Répondez S'il Vous Plaît - RSVP

by YuMe89



Series: Longing for You [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Jealous Derek Hale, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Honestly, it's just a short story in the series.Stiles and Derek talk about their guest list for the Wedding, some things are being revealed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Longing for You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Répondez S'il Vous Plaît - RSVP

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak. This is it. So much for I'm unsure of uploading.  
> Maybe I'll do a Melissa one...idk. Somehow I like this Universe xD

  


  
After his family had burned alive and his sister Laura was killed by Peter, Derek didn't think he'd ever get married. Especially not with his bad dating record. No, he thought he would maybe adopt and have a family that way.  


Until Stiles crashed into his life again with those two trouble maker twins of his. The first picture of them had Derek instantly smitten and all he wanted was to provide for them and protect them. So he got rid of the idea of ever living in the big house himself. He'd worked on it for over a year, picking out the right floorboards or a kitchen in which he'd felt comfortable.  


Some parts reminded him of his childhood home and with that in mind, he had made the bedrooms and bathrooms soundproof. His initial idea had been to adopt orphaned Werewolf children, which was why he had two bedrooms for kids.  


If someone had told him his work would pan out like this, he wouldn't have believed them.

Of course he handed it over, just like he would gladly hand his heart over to Stiles and let him do with it what he wanted. Derek was more than happy about the way it all went down in the end. Well, not all, some parts could've not happened if he was honest.  


"Do you think we should invite Rafael?" Stiles asked with a slight frown, as they set up their guest list. "Melissa said he's still with the same woman." he added deep in thought.  


"Scott would hate you forever if you did that." Derek replied, crossing out Peter's name for the second time, before writing it down again, unsure if he wanted him really with them for the occasion.  


"No, he wouldn't, don't say that," Stiles argued immediately, reaching over and crossing Peter's name from Derek's list. "Maybe he would be a little pissed off, but there can never be hate." Derek's eyebrows instantly set into a pissed off expression, before he wrote out Braeden's name, more out of spite than anything else.  


"Dude," Stiles said as he saw it. "Are you serious? You get all jelly and use Scott as excuse for it, because I think about inviting a former superior of mine, but want me to be okay with your ex-girlfriend?"  


Derek shrugged. "To be fair, she's the only one of my exes who's still alive. It's not like I could invite any of my others."  


"Dark, babe," Stiles responded. "I'm gonna invite him. Who knows, maybe he doesn't even want to come." he mused and Derek sighed annoyed.

"He was in love with you. Scott said obsessed, but I am pretty sure it was love," Derek replied. "You really want to open old wounds for him and rub it in his face that you love someone else?" he asked, seeing Malia's name on Stiles list and scratched it out. "She's my cousin, she get's on my side."  


"Didn't know you cared so much..." his fiancé grumbled and wrote down Bobby Finstock.

"I don't, I just doesn't have much family left, okay? And all of my friends are yours too," Derek responded, then pointed at Coach's name. "You're insane."  


"No, _he's_ insane and I'm pretty sure Scott and I have contributed a lot to that fact. I feel a little guilty and want him to have cake. What's wrong with that?" Stiles asked, face open and eyes searching Derek's.  


He leans over and kisses Stiles. "I love you, never change."

"Can we not invite Braeden then? I'm kinda terrified she'd kidnap you on her sexy motorcycle or something to have you for herself..." his fiancé said with a pout. Derek smiled and kissed him again.  


"No. You're aware of the fact that I still talk to her. We're friends. She would never kidnap me, Braeden doesn't have time for something like a relationship anyway. Or a slave," Derek reasoned and ignored Stiles whine. "I don't even know if she has time to attend." he told him.  


"So why bother?"

"Why bother inviting Rafael?"

"Wow, you're kinda fixated on him, aren't you? You said nothing about Lydia or even Jackson and Ethan," Stiles countered. "But God forbid I invite Scott's dad."  


He heaved an annoyed breath at that. "Why do you even want to?" Derek asked, getting the tiniest bit frustrated with the conversation.

"Why not? Just because he liked me once? That's not a good enough reason to be an asshole." Stiles replied simply.

Derek looked at Stiles for a while, the way he was chewing on his lip and flipping his pen around. "You miss him," he stated when he came to the conclusion. "You actually miss him."  


"So what," Stiles grumbled and shoved the cap of his pen in his mouth. "Is that not allowed?" his words were muffled, but Derek heard him clearly enough.

He regarded his fiancé with a scrutinizing look again, trying to figure something out. "If I ask you something, are you going to be honest with me?" he wanted to know.  


"Depends," Stiles replied as he drew a few stars in one corner of his notepad. "If it's a dumb question, I won't answer."

"Okay, then listen first and decide if it's dumb later. Not all that long ago, I asked you if you and Rafael had been a thing and you told me that you'd never think of him like that and never had..." he let the words sink in. "Guess what, you lied, I just never said something."  


Stiles was connecting the stars with thin lines. It looked like a constellation by now. "Maybe, I don't remember though," he answered, not meeting Derek's heavy stare and started to squirm under it after a few minutes passed by. "Okay, fine! I had a brief crush on him, it was so brief it didn't seem necessary to even mention." Stiles finally admitted.  


"It was just so...weird, because I knew him for so long and he's Scott's dad and it was easier to out drone any thoughts about me and him, because on some level I knew he liked me back..." he told Derek with a slight shrug. "I obviously don't have a crush on him anymore. There, did you hear a lie?" Stiles asked and Derek shook his head in answer. "Wonderful." he added sarcastically.  


"Stiles, I didn't ask to make you feel bad," Derek sighed. "I only wanted to know the truth."

"Now you know," Stiles replied a bit testy. "Once upon a time, I fancied an older man," he said, then he gestured to Derek. "Come to think of it, I still to."

"I'm not that much older than you, idiot." Derek said in an amused tone.

"Details."

°

Their Wedding day came and even though they knew who would and wouldn't attend, due to the RSVP, he could still see how Stiles looked through the crowd, searching, a deflated set of his shoulders.  


It made Derek angry to see his husband so sad as he realized a specific person wouldn't be there.

The only reason Derek didn't say anything, was because Stiles surprised him with adoption papers of the twins. All Derek had to do was sign to be a legal parent to them.

Which he did of course, after literally crying for the first time in years. Though, this time it were tears of joy.

°

Which was why he still held a grudge against Rafael when they met him years later in the grocery store. That, and the fact Stiles brought up his crush willingly. Derek felt the need to establish some boundaries.  


It stated that everything within Derek's boundaries couldn't be touched by Rafael.

He was pretty sure he brought that point across.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always!  
> Kudos would be cool, comments lovely 💖


End file.
